


Altered point of view

by saphira_black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Swap, Drabble, Drarry, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drarry Drabble Challenge, Gen, Pansy being done with two seekers, Year 6, diary entry, hints of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphira_black/pseuds/saphira_black
Summary: Harry, in the body of Draco, finds his diary and starts reading, not expecting to have his opinion changed.





	Altered point of view

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Challenge on Discord  
> Topic: Time for a change
> 
> First time ever that I engage in a fandom, thanks to the lovely people on discord ♥

“Those two spent more time seeking each other, than the Snitch”, snapped Pansy.

“That’s why you put a spell on them?” Blaise chuckled. “You know… He will strangle you with his bare hands, just so he can hex you back to strangle you again.”

Pansy shrugged her shoulders. “As if… Bet he’s wanking himself off in front of a mirror.”

Blaise rolled with his eyes, just to hide the fact, that he wished this whole body swap thing would have been his idea. Maybe after this, Draco would finally shut up about Potter?

**_Meanwhile at the Slytherin dorm:_ **

Harry, in the body of Draco, had taken advantage of his current situation and went through the stuff of the Slytherin. Now, sitting on the bed, legs crossed, he opened a black notebook on a random page. It had been surprisingly easy to dissolve the spells on the book that protected it.

After months of watching Malfoy it finally paid off. He knew how he was thinking, how he cast spells, and much more… Finally, he would be able to find proof of him being a Death Eater. As he started reading, he went stiff. Was this really Malfoy’s? He recognized the handwriting, but the content made him consider the owner…

_I just want it to stop haunting me. I don’t know how long I can continue like that. This is not what I want to do. This is not_ who _I want to be._

_I will keep going, as long as someone smiles at me today. Anyone would do…_

Harry felt like the pages were haunted by a hoard of dementors. His heart clenched as he continued reading. No wonder Malfoy never cast a patronus in class. He started to feel… sorry? Compassionate?

Has he been wrong about Malfoy all those years? He always had thought of Malfoy as a shallow bully. He was still a bully. No doubt. But shallow? He sensed that he held Malfoy’s raw emotions in his hand.

           He turned the page once more. Just because Malfoy had feelings, doesn’t meant that he wasn’t a servant of The Dark Lord. He was goddamn Harry Potter. He was The Chosen One. Enough empathy for Malfoy. He had some business to do. Who knows how long he would continue being Draco.

Suddenly he stumbled over his own name. He started reading, expecting it to be a rant of hatred.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this, because I have ideas how it continues and this Drabble was longer in the first place, but word limit.. 
> 
> Thanks for your time!


End file.
